


Summer in the City

by Smokingbunny



Series: White Trash [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingbunny/pseuds/Smokingbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Stadt, die niemals schläft und Dean auf der Suche nach einem Ersatzteil für 'Baby'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Ganz harmloser Spoiler für die 4. Staffel.  
> Setting: Irgendwann zwischen der vierten und sechsten Staffel  
> PoV: Dean  
> Charaktere: Dean, ein Schrottplatzbesitzer, Sam  
> Rating: PG (ich benutze hier nicht mal großartig Flüche – Count soweit: gefickt = 1…)  
> Sonstige Warnungen: Ich fang harmlos an – kein Blut, kein Gore. Nur Bashing eines harmlosen iPods
> 
> Prompt #87: „Ich muss sagen, Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck, als ob Sie sich verlaufen haben. Aber vielleicht gehören Sie zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirken." Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes – ein wenig verändert.

_//Hot town, summer in the city_

_Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty_

_Been down, isn't it a pity_

_Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city//_

Das Thermometer kratzte bereits an der 100 Grad Fahrenheit-Marke obwohl es noch nicht einmal zehn Uhr war. Stickige Luft, gefüllt mit Abgasen, sammelte sich in den Straßenschluchten, flirrte über den Metallkarawanen, die sich langsam durch sie wälzten. Hupen von Autos, Klingeln von Mobiltelefonen, Gesprächsfetzen von tausenden Menschen, die alle gleichzeitig zu reden schienen, mischten sich zu einem Klangteppich, der auch dann noch in den Ohren nachhalte, flüchtete man sich in das Foyer eines Hotels oder den Eingangsbereich eines Kaufhauses. Vielleicht auch in eines der vielen Restaurants, welche die Straßenzüge säumten.

Egal wohin man sich zurück zog, es war immer nur ein temporäres Entkommen. In zu kühlen Räumen wurde ein kurzes Aufatmen gewährt, ehe man zurück in die Hitze, den Lärm und Gestank musste.

 

Nicht die Welt von Dean Winchester. Er gehörte nicht hier her. New York war so ein fremdes Territorium für ihn wie die Rückseite des Monds.

Nur waren Sam und er solange gestrandet, bis er ein Ersatzteil für sein Baby fand. Eine Kleinigkeit – bloß eine passende Zündkerze. Draußen auf den Highways zwischen New Hampshire und Arizona war es kein Problem. Man hielt am nächsten Schrottplatz. Suchte zehn Minuten, einigte sich dann auf einen Preis für das benötigte Teil und die kurze Benutzung der Werkstatt. Vielleicht war es auch eine etwas größere Reparatur. Kam bei jedem noch so gut gepflegtem Wagen vor.

Es war dann Sams Aufgabe ein Motel zu finden, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten – besser gesagt, in welchem Sam vielleicht schlief, sich durch das Nachtprogramm schaltete oder auf einem Pornokanal hängen blieb, während Dean sein Baby versorgte. Bis es wieder schnurrte. Und bereit war, sie die nächsten tausend Meilen von einem Job zum nächsten zu bringen.

 

Hier in der Stadt fuhr kaum ein Mensch noch ein Auto, welches älter als zehn Jahre war. Katalysator, Rußfilter, Hybridantrieb waren die Schlagworte, die am meisten Gewicht hatten, entschloss man sich zur Anschaffung eines Wagens.

Dementsprechend schwierig gestaltete es sich, eine Zündkerze für einen Chevrolet Impala zu finden, der 1967 vom Fließband gerollt war.

 

Drei Schrottplätze, die im Telefonbuch inserierten, hatte Dean bereits abgeklappert und durchgestrichen. Er hatte die Seite aus dem Verzeichnis gerissen, dass in der untersten Schublade der einzigen Kommode lag, die in dem viel zu überteuerten Motelzimmer stand. Fast zu übersehen unter der immer noch in Plastikfolie eingeschweißten Bibel, und den Pornomagazinen, die jemand dort vergessen hatte. Oder hastig versteckt. Gab es einen Zimmerservice, hielt der sich garantiert nicht damit auf, Schubladen zu kontrollieren.

Es war ein Motel, das nicht einmal ein Badezimmer in jedem Raum hatte. Ein Luxus, der in dieser Stadt weit abseits des knappen Budgets lag, über welches die beiden Winchester verfügten.

In seinen Reformplänen hatte der jetzige Präsident keine Sozialversicherung für Hunter eingeplant. Und soweit Dean informiert war, gab es auch niemanden aus ihrem Berufsfeld, der darauf einen Antrag stellte. Geschweige denn eine Lobby.

Über diesen Gedanken sardonisch schmunzelnd, schob Dean sich vorbei an einer Frau, die versuchte ihr Smartphone und die drei Mopse an den Leinen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Während sie einen Pappbecher Kaffee in der linken Hand und vier große Einkaufstüten, die am rechten Arm baumelten, ausbalancierte. Und alles auf Schuhen, die beim bloßen Hinsehen ein Winseln auslösten.

Der Dank für die spontane Mitleidsbekundung war ein gereiztes: „Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Probleme, Redneck!“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, machte sich nicht die Mühe, die vollkommen überlastete Frau zu korrigieren. Ließ sie weiter glauben, er wäre ein ungebildeter Idiot irgendwo aus Texas, und hielt sie nicht davon ab, hysterisch Details über eine Party in ihr Telefon schreien. Dabei kam in einem unterbeschäftigten Teil seines Hirns die Frage auf, warum die Frauen in dieser Stadt sich in offensichtlich unbequeme Designerkleider und meist zu kleine Schuhe quetschten?

 

Es mochte an der Hitze liegen. An dem Geruch des Asphalts, der langsam aufweichte, dass Dean sich an ganz andere Szenen erinnerte.

 

_Dieselbe Hitze. Dasselbe Gefühl, das jede Form der Kleidung für immer eine Synthese mit einem eingehen würde. Und der Blick eines gerade mal siebzehnjährigen Jungen, der unweigerlich auf jenen schmalen Grat hängen blieb, den eine abgeschnittene Jeans zwischen dem Oberschenkel und dem Rand eines Slips bedeckte._

_Das Objekt der jugendlichen Begierde war ein namenloses Mädchen, welches seiner Mutter in einer ebenso namenlosen Tankstelle aushalf, an der sie halten mussten, weil das Baby mal wieder aufgefüllt werden musste._

_Sam saß auf der Rückbank des Impalas. Lass irgendein Buch von einem Freak, der im Rollstuhl saß, und versuchte das Universum zu erklären. Dean hatte das Buch nur kurz überflogen. Dann beschlossen, es war wirklich mehr Sams Aufgabenbereich. Und sein Baby-Brother würde schon die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, sollte es irgendwann in der_ Realität _sinnvoll werden._

_Ihr Vater schlummerte auf dem Beifahrersitz. Hatte Dean vor knapp zweihundert Meilen den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, mit den Worten ‚Du brauchst Praxis im Fahren‘_

_Daddy hatte immer recht._

_Dean hatte die zynische Erwiderung heruntergeschluckt, dass es nicht nur das Autofahren war, in dem er mehr Übung brauchte. Weil Daddy halt Recht hatte. Und es gut war, freundete er sich mit der Automatik-Schaltung des Impalas an._

_Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Des Moines, Iowa. Ihr Vater nahm sie mit auf einen Job._

_Ein Geist, der an seinem Leben festhing. Nichts Spektakuläres. Nur Salz und viel Benzin._

_Aber Daddy nahm sie mit._

_Und ließ Dean tanken. Und fahren._

_Sammy kümmerte sich einen Dreck um diese Details. Vergrub sich in seinem Buch._

_Dean schluckte allen Frust herunter. Erwartete nicht einmal, dass Sammy verstand, wie wichtig ihm der Vertrauensbeweis ihres Vaters war._

_Viel wichtiger war, dass Sammy mit all seinen Referaten klar kam. Und Hausaufgaben. Und auch in der nächsten Stadt und in der nächsten High School seinen A+ Notendurchschnitt halten würde._

_Deans rechte Hand zitterte, während er langsam den Tankdeckel öffnete. Die linke strich über schwarzes Metall des Wagens, welches die Hitze des Tages gesammelt hatte. „Alles wird gut!“, nuschelte er leise._

_„Wow, du liebst echt das Auto.“ Sie stand plötzlich hinter ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ein 67er Impala. 427 PS“, stellte sie korrekt fest und ließ eine Kaugummiblase platzen._

_Dean drehte den Kopf und versuchte sich nur auf den Impala zu konzentrieren._

_Was er sah, passte in kein Hochglanzmagazin. Abgeschnittene Jeans, die mindestens eine Nummer zu klein waren. Ein weißes T-Shirt, das in einem Knoten zu lässig direkt unter dem schwarzen BH gebunden war._

_Zwischen dem Bund der Hose und dem geknoteten T-Shirt spannte sich ein Tattoo in schwarzer Tinte über den Bauch des Mädchens, dessen Mischungen aus hebräischen Buchstaben und japanischen Kanji überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben._

_Dean war es egal. Sein Daddy schlief. Und Sammy war mit Lesen beschäftigt. Es war eine Gelegenheit, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte._

 

Auf der Kreuzung 9th Avenue und 34th Street blieb Dean stehen und biss sich auf die Zunge. Unterband so das dreckige Grinsen, das langsam über sein Gesicht kriechen wollte.

In New York gab es keine Mädchen, die zu knapp geschnittene Hotpants trugen und einen Dreck darauf gaben, dass sie vielleicht nicht die absolut passende Figur dafür besaßen.

Bestimmt auch kein Mädchen, das einen simplen Tankstopp nutzen würde, um ihn in ein verdrecktes Klo zu ziehen.

Und wenn doch – war sie immer am anderen Ende der Stadt.

_Jetzt_ war es nicht Deans Mission, dieses Mädchen zu finden. Sondern die verdammte Zündkerze. Damit sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden konnten. New York hinter sich lassen und wieder raus auf den Highway. Die Fenster des Impalas herunter drehen, mehr als die zugelassenen 60 Meilen fahren und laut und schief ‚ _Back in Black_ ‘ mitsingen.

Deans Vorstellung eines perfekten Sommertags.

 

Auf dem vierten Schrottplatz wurde er endlich fündig. Ihm wurde zuerst nur ein schiefer Blick zugeworfen, als er sich nach alten Muscle Cars erkundigte.

„Junge, wenn du dir einen Wagen pimpen willst, lass die Finger von Mustangs und Chevis. Zu teuer“, stellte der Besitzer des Schrottplatz trocken fest. ‚ _Für dich.‘_ Die letzten beiden Worte mussten nicht ausgesprochen werden. Dean las sie in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Ein Mann um die Fünfzig, der einen grauen Anzug trug. Maßgeschneidert. Und passend zu seinem lachsfarbenen Hemd eine hellblaue Krawatte mit Fischgrätenmuster. Das Klischeebild eines windigen Autohändlers, selbst die mit Gel zurück gestriegelten, vermutlich gefärbten, schwarzen Haare passten in das gesamte Ambiente.

Wäre es nicht New York, Dean würde keine zwei Sekunden versuchen, diesen Mann ernst zu nehmen.

„Pimpen?“ Und er wollte sein Baby nicht pimpen. Gut – der Motor brachte inzwischen 500 PS, die Felgen hatte er vor drei Jahren gewechselt. Auch die Aufhängung der Räder war modifiziert worden. Alles nötige Verbesserungen. Wichtig für den Job.

Weniger wichtig, bis vollkommen unnötig waren Erweiterungen wie iPods. Das Ding lag immer noch irgendwo unter einem Sitz. Sam hatte nicht einmal gewagt, danach zu suchen, nachdem Dean es aus der Haltung gerissen und hinter sich geworfen hatte. Und er wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was in den vier Monaten, in denen er nicht positiv auf Sammys Musikgeschmack einwirken konnte, aus den Boxen dröhnte.

Es würde nur Geschwüre hervor rufen, befasste er sich mit dem Gedanken zu eingehend. Und er wollte auch kein BlingBling. Was anscheinend der Besitzer des Schrottplatz erwartete.

Noch ein Grund, weshalb Dean diese Stadt hasste.

 

Jedes Mal, hörte Dean das vertraute Röhren eines V8, fuhr sein Kopf herum. Suchte er nach der Quelle des Geräuschs. Um Sekunden später mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zusammen zu zucken, sah er das Auto. Und dass, was aus ihm gemacht worden war.

Tiefer gelegt mit glänzende Felgen. Lackiert in Bonbon-Farben, die das Auge beleidigten. Und der gesamte Platz im Kofferraum verschwendet auf Subwoofer. Dann die Musik. Sam hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass es jetzt genau der Shit war, der in den Clubs lief. In den Charts stand und auf Radiostationen rauf und runter gespielt wurde, die Dean niemals hörte.

 

„Ich muss nur eine Zündkerze auswechseln.“ Er deutete auf einige Wracks, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten. „Kann ich dahinten mal nachsehen, ob sich etwas Brauchbares findet?“ Konzentration auf die Mission. Keine Ablenkung. Es wäre sonst möglich, dass er dem Besitzer des Schrottplatzes an den Hals springen würde.

„Sicher. Also Mechaniker?“

„Was?“ Die Frage warf Dean nun aus dem Konzept. Der ältere Mann lachte. Ein raues, verbrauchtes Lachen, in welchem zu viele gerauchte Zigaretten mitklangen. „Ich komme aus Miami, Oklahoma. Bin vor zwanzig Jahren aus dem Kaff geflüchtet. Und hier her gekommen. Selbst Automechaniker.“

Jetzt, wo er länger sprach, hörte Dean den vertrauten Dialekt des mittleren Westens.

„Hab‘ mein Glück hier gemacht, verdiene gutes Geld. Und ein Junge wie du – ich muss sagen, du machst auf mich den Eindruck, als ob du dich verlaufen hast. Genauso wie ich damals.“

Dean sah an sich herunter. Er trug ein Graues T-Shirt, ausgebleichte Jeans und trotz der Hitze solide CAT-Schuhe. Nein, er passte wirklich nicht in das New Yorker Straßenbild. Aber vielleicht gehörte er auch zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirkten. Kein Wunder, dass ihn jeder für den letzten Hinterwäldler hielt. „Eher verfahren.“ Plötzlich konnte er breit grinsen. Hatte eine Basis für ein vernünftiges Gespräch gefunden. „Und um hier weg zu kommen, brauche ich eine Zündkerze für einen 67er Impala. Kein BlingBling und nichts zum Pimpen.“

„Ich helfe dir suchen, Junge“, bot der Ältere ihm unerwartet Hilfe an. „Passiert selten, dass jemand vorbei kommt, der wirkliche amerikanische Wertarbeit zu schätzen weiß.“

 

_Surreal_ war die beste Beschreibung für die nächste Stunde in Dean Winchesters Leben. Egal wie oft er schon auf einem Schrottplatz gestanden hatte, noch nie war es mit einem Mann im Maßanzug gewesen, der zwei Flaschen teuren Import-Biers aus seinem Büro holte. Danach einen _iPod_ mit Lautsprechern auf das Dach eines verrosteten Pontiacs stellte. Sein Jackett danebenlegte und die Musik aufdrehte. Zu den Klängen von Motörhead reichte er Dean das Bier.

„Dann mal viel Erfolg bei der Jagd.“

„Ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen gejagt.“ Dean stieß mit dem Mann an. Und war er sonst so aufmerksam, immer in Hab acht-Haltung, entging ihm dieses Mal der Hauch von Melancholie im Blick seines Gegenübers. Das Bier, die Musik hob seine Stimmung. Vielleicht war nicht alles schlecht in New York. Mit summend zu _Doctor Rock_ begann er Motorhauben zu öffnen.

Die meisten Motoren waren in einem miserablen Zustand. Die Wagen schon schrottreif hier gelandet. Eigentlich eine Schande. Mit etwas Zeit und Hingabe ließen sich die alten Chevelles, Charger und Torinos sicherlich restaurieren.

 

Die Hitze trieb den Schweiß auf Deans Stirn. Jetzt war es ihm egal. Ihm war auch egal, dass er immer lauter mitsang – mitgröhlte. Motoröl sich auf seinen Händen und an der Kleidung verteilte. Das hier war Leben.

Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu all dem Scheiß, den Sam und er mitmachen mussten. Eine kurze Erinnerung an Sommer, die sie genossen hatten.

 

„Suchst du vielleicht das hier, Junge?“ Der Besitzer des Schrottplatzes klopfte auf die aufgeklappte Motorhaube des Mercury Cougars, in dessen Inneres Dean in den letzten Minuten quasi hinein gekrochen war. Nicht weil er dort eine passende Zündkerze finden würde. Doch einer der Besitzer des Autos hatte einen exzellenten Job darin gemacht, den Motorblock ein wenig auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Dean zuckte hoch, schlug sich den Hinterkopf an Metall an, griff dabei aber automatisch in seinen Rücken. Dort, wo er normalerweise seine Waffe tragen würde, tastete seine Hand dieses Mal zum Glück ins Leere. In einer Stadt wie New York war es nicht gut, trug man einen Colt 1911 mit sich herum. Dennoch waren es die Reflexe eines Hunters.

„Immer ruhig mit den wilden Pferden“, der ältere Mann lachte ein weiteres Mal rau. Und schien sich an Deans Reaktion keine weitere Sekunde zu stören. „Ich habe deine Zündkerze gefunden. So gut wie neu. Und drei weitere, brauchst du Ersatz.“

„Uh, danke.“ Sich mit der linken Hand den Kopf an der Stelle reibend, wo bald eine Beule entstehen würde, nahm Dean mit der rechten Hand die ihm entgegen gehaltenen Zündkerzen an. „Übrigens, noch mal Danke für das Bier. Haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Dean. Dean Winchester.“

Sein Gegenüber, das nun ebenso mit Öl beschmiert war, wie Dean, lächelte verhalten. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Tut mir leid wegen eurem Alten Mann. Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen. Jason McCarthy.“ Dean wurde die Hand entgegen gestreckt. Verwundert, zu baff über die Erwähnung seines Vaters griff er sie. Schüttelte sie fest. Und wusste, es war nicht der Handgriff eines Autoverkäufers mit welchem seine eigene Hand umschlossen wurde.

 

~*~

 

Das Wechseln der Zündkerze war eine Routineaufgabe. Dean hatte sein Baby dafür nicht einmal in eine Werkstatt schleppen lassen. Im Hinterhof des Motels das ihn die Kreditkarte kosten würde, die er als Referenz eingereicht hatte, wohin sie es gerade noch geschafft hatten, ehe er beschloss, der Impala brauchte jetzt dringend Hilfe, hing er über ihren Motor.

Sam saß auf den Stufen des Notausgangs und balancierte seinen Laptop auf den Knien. Suchte nach Hinweisen.

Gleichzeitig telefonierte er.

„Danke Bobby. Ich werde es Dean sagen.“

Der Anruf alleine hätte gereicht. Bobby war ihre Wikipedia auf zwei Beinen.

„Was sagen?“ Dean klopfte sich das Graphit von den Fingern.

Sam kräuselte die Stirn und präsentierte seinen besten unschuldigen Welpen-Blick. „Bobby kennt McCarthy. Er war mal einer der besten Hunter. Hat auch mit Dad zusammen ein paar Jobs erledigt. Bis er vom Radar verschwunden ist. Ausgestiegen.“

„Hrgn“, es blieb bei dieser Aneinanderreihung von Konsonanten aus Deans Mund.

Nach dem Händedruck hatte er nicht weiter nachgefragt. Die Zündkerzen genommen und die zehn Dollar bezahlt, obwohl McCarthy darauf bestand, dass er sie so mitnehmen könne.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Dean die Motorhaube zu. „Weißt du, was seltsam ist, Sammy?“

Sein Bruder sah auf. „Hm?“

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich verlaufen habe. Und ich dachte, ich wäre die Person, die fehl am Platz ist.“

„Und?“

Dean zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube es ist Teil unserer Jobbeschreibung immer fehl am Platz zu wirken. Selbst wenn man versucht, den Job an den Nagel zu hängen. Man bleibt einfach ein Hunter. Gibt keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit und keine Sozialversicherung.“ Ein dreckiges Lachen fraß sich aus Deans Kehle. „Wir haben uns den Job nicht ausgesucht. Und sind gefickt bis ans Lebensende. Das meistens eintritt, bevor man fünfzig Kerzen auf dem Kuchen ausblasen kann.“

 

~*~

 

100 Grad Fahrenheit im Schatten.

Und das Baby hatte keine Klimaanlage um gegen diese Temperaturen anzukommen. Alle Fenster waren herabgelassen. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal nahe Philadelphia, da waren die Hemden und T-Shirts auf die Rückbank geworfen worden.

Sie waren auf dem Highway, das Baby schnurrte wie es sollte.

Und trotz der Hitze gröhlten sie beide schief mit zu dem Song der im Radio lief.

 

_And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
That the days can't be like the nights   
In the summer, in the city_

 

Ein Sommertag wie Dean ihn liebte. Und er hoffte, es würden noch viele Tage wie diese folgen.


End file.
